Discussion:Pompom Pomfresh
Est-ce que cette page ne devrait pas s'appeller en fait Pompom Pomfresh ? "Poppy" apparait dans la saga quatre fois : *Trois fois dans HP3 : chapitre 5 (par McGonagall), chapitre 21 (deux fois, par Dumbledore) *Une fois dans HP4 : chapitre 36 (par Dumbledore) La première fois n'a pas été traduite en français. Toutes les autres fois, cela a été traduit par Pompom. Si en anglais, on considère que Poppy est son prénom, ça ne veut pas dire qu'en français c'est Pompom ?? -- octobre 16, 2009 à 20:28 (UTC) :Pompom ce n'est pas un simple surnom affectueux donné par Dumbledore ? octobre 17, 2009 à 10:19 (UTC) ::Comme dit plus haut, Pompom est la traduction de Poppy par Ménard. -- octobre 17, 2009 à 10:29 (UTC) ::OK, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder la traduction de Ménard. octobre 17, 2009 à 10:45 (UTC) Coucou, je voudrais juste quelques précisions parce que je n'ai pas tout compris. Dans mes livres, je ne trouve pas le prénom "Poppy" là où tu les indiques Fabienne. Je trouve POMPOM. De plus je ne trouve pas le passage où mcgonagall l'appelle Pompom dans HP3. Je ne les retrouve qu'avec Dumbledore. octobre 18, 2009 à 08:23 (UTC) Juste les précisions demandées avant de me sauver : *Version anglaise : “It was a dementor, Poppy,” said Professor McGonagall. They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. HP3 chap5 / VF correspondante : C'est un Détraqueur qui a provoqué le malaise, dit le professeur McGonagall. Elles échangèrent un regard et Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur = Le "Poppy" est ignoré. *Version anglaise : “My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,” said Dumbledore calmly." HP3 chap 21 / VF correspondante : Toutes mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter et à Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore, très calme = Le "Poppy" est traduit par Pompom. *Version anglaise : “Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us.” HP3 chap 21 / VF correspondante : Cornelius, Severus, Pompom, laissez-nous, je vous prie = Le "Poppy" est traduit par Pompom. *Version anglaise “Poppy,” Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, “would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody’s office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? HP4 chap 36 / VF correspondante : Pompom, dit alors Dumbledore à Madame Pomfresh. Voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour descendre dans le bureau de Maugrey. etc = Le "Poppy" est traduit par Pompom. A chaque fois qu'il est mentionné dans la saga, soit Poppy est ignoré, soit il est traduit par Pompom et le fait que seules les mentions par Dumbledore ont été conservées en effaçant la mention par McGonagall ne me semble que pure coïncidence. Peut-être qu'à certains, cette traduction ne parait pas adaptée car ressemble trop à un ptit surnom affectueux mais à mon sens c'est purement anecdotique. -- octobre 18, 2009 à 08:48 (UTC) Voilà mainteant j'ai compris. Moi, je croyais que tu disais que dans la version française,il était fait référence à Poppy. Merci pour la réponse ! octobre 18, 2009 à 09:01 (UTC)